


Danganronpa: Overload!

by KiraTypes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraTypes/pseuds/KiraTypes
Summary: After being given a voucher for a nice stay at a hotel somewhere far from home, 19 Ultimate students from Hope's Peak Academy are suddenly thrust into a world of despair, distrust, and misery.Entrusted with their lives, Angelina Jackson is put in the limelight, their group voted ‘leader’, so to speak. Using her smarts and the evidence she finds, Angie does everything in her power to reach the truth and the full truth.The students must work together to solve the case of the mastermind. The question is, can they? And if they can, will they even have the will to?





	1. Chapter One - Hope Flavored Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small narration note...
> 
> Centered and bold - narrators inside thoughts  
> Regular text - Narration
> 
> More notes will be added as we go on.

**Darkness...**

**When you close your eyes, it's dark. It's empty. It's unwelcoming.**

**I want to open my eyes. I want to see.**

**And yet...**

**I can't...open...my eyes...**

**...**

**...**

**D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !**

...

...

The smell of hotels has always been a bit odd to me. It isn't a bad smell, no. They're almost...I'm not sure how to describe it. They're like...chlorine smelling second homes, except the chlorine isn't strong, and it actually isn't chlorine at all. 

That was a long winded way of me telling you that I was offered to go stay at a hotel due to my Ultimate. I was set to be a student at the school for the following year, and the school ended up mailing me a letter midway through the summer season, asking me to go on a pre-year field trip with my class to get to know them before the year began. It was...a bit of an odd request, but I decided to go anyways. 

So here I am, stepping into an airport taxi to get to the Hopes Peak Hotel, a recently built building that I had never even heard of. 

I should...probably introduce myself, right? It would be the best thing to do, so you don't assume that I'm someone else.

My name is Angelina Jackson, and I'm the Ultimate Doctor. It's a bit boring, that introduction, but...that's okay. I don't mind boring. Boring is needed to make the fun stand out, and if I have to sacrifice myself to make others stand out? Well...that's okay. I don't mind. 

But...anyways, the hotel is just up ahead, according to the drivers GPS. I should get ready to grab my luggage. 

As we pulled onto the street, I could see the large, six-story hotel looming ahead of me. It's design and architecture standing out from the city around it. 

**Such a...lovely building...I don't think I mind staying here for a few days.**

As we pulled up to the front entrance of the hotel, the driver read me my total. I handed him the money and stepped out of the car, grabbing my bag from the trunk and closing it as I started towards the entrance. 

Two sliding glass doors were ahead of me. As I approached, they slid open and gave me entrance to the front lobby. It was empty, aside from the two receptionists who greeted me with a smile. I approached them and gave them my name. 

"Angelina Jackson. I'm with the Hopes Peak field trip...?" I spoke, unsure of myself under their helpful gazes. 

The lady in front of me gave me a warm smile as she keyed my name into her computer. 

"Oh, yes. You're expected. Welcome!" She hummed. "It's a prepaid trip, so you don't have to worry about spending a dime. Alright?" 

"I was...made aware of this, yes," I nodded in response. "Thank you, miss." 

"Not an issue!" 

The receptionist slid my room key over the desk and I took it before turning around to take a nice look at the lobby. 

The white marble floors were shiny with the light's reflection on them. I’m almost scared to walk on them, afraid of ruining the cleanliness. 

There were two small couches near the front door and a small snack shop behind the desk. There was also a hallway that branched off from the main lobby. That hallway held elevators, stairs, the pool, and the gym. 

I decided to test my key on the pool and gym doors first, just to make sure it worked. Sure enough, both doors opened to my keycard. 

I then stepped onto the elevator, heading up to my room for the time being. Opening the door, it was a simple hotel room. One bed with cleanly made white bed sheets, two bedside tables, a desk, mini fridge, and bathroom. Anything you’d expect from a hotel room. 

I put my bag down and fell onto the bed, feeling myself fall down into a deep sleep. The world swayed left and right as my body shut down, my eyes closing from a dream and soon waking into a nightmare. 


	2. Chapter Two - New Friends In A Peculiar Situation

**The burning pain in my eyes persists even as I grow older.**

**The pain they inflicted on me for their twisted definition of perfection.**

**The pain I can never escape.**

**...**

**...**

**D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !**

**...**

**...**

It took a few moments for my mind to remember where I had fallen asleep; in room 203 at Hopes Peak Hotel. When I finally remembered, I turned on my side and frowned, slowly pushing my body to sit up as I threw my arms over my head, letting out a soft yawn and stretching my aching limbs. I rubbed my eyes slowly, blinking as I finally woke up fully. 

That was the longest sleep I had gotten in a while, which said a lot. It had most likely only been around 3 hours or so, judging from the clock. I can't actually recall what time I crashed around. 

**...Wait...**

**...Was the room always this dark?**

Looking over to the large window, the darkness was sourced by the curtains being pulled over the window. Pulling them back, I expected to be greeted by sunlight or any type of weather, but instead...

A large metal sheet obstructed the view of the outside I was expecting. 

**Am I hallucinating?**

That's...odd, I thought. Hotels don't usually have this, and I could swear that the view was right there when I got here. It was, wasn't it? Yeah, I definitely recall seeing outside. 

...I guess it doesn't matter too much. Maybe it happens at night automatically - it _is_ a higher-end building. Must be for security, right? 

I stood up fully, letting my body get adjusted as the dizzy feeling escaped my body. I flicked on a lamplight and made my way to the large full body mirror on the wall. Gazing at myself, I adjusted the red button-down shirt so it was neatly tucked into the black short skirt. Pulling up the red thigh-length socks, I also tightened the strap of the syringe pack on my left thigh and sighed softly. Running a hand through the short, shoulder-length black curls, I also made an effort to straighten my already straight bangs and fix the rose clip in my hair. Tightening the bandages around my hands, I sighed softly and took a good final look at my appearance. 

Peering through red eyes that aren't mine. 

**There's no need to linger on the past, Angelina.**

I take a final deep breath before rushing to the door, grabbing my room key on the way out and slipping on my brown dress shoes as I make my way down to the banquet hall, our designated meeting place for the field trip. The short but sweet elevator ride introduced me to a few of my classmates. 

A pair of twins, gorgeous in design and seemingly fun to be near. As I looked at them, I couldn't help but feel a wave of...puppy love rush through my veins. 

"You're an Ultimate?" They spoke in perfect unison, almost practiced. "Me too! Tell us your name and we'll spill ours, yeah?" 

I looked between the two before smiling warmly, clasping my hands behind my back and speaking. 

"My name is Angelina Jackson, the Ultimate Doctor. It's nice to meet you two, uh..." 

They sparkled, and one grabbed my left hand while the other grabbed my right. 

"Satoru Hisakawa, Ultimate Baker," The one on my right spoke. 

"Satoshi Hisakawa, Ultimate Cake Decorator!" 

"We're so glad to meet you!" 

**Satoru Hisakawa, Ultimate Baker**

**Satoshi Hisakawa, Ultimate Cake Decorator**

As I mentioned before, they were very cute boys. Both had white hair and bi-colored purple and blue eyes, though Satoru had his purple on the right side while Satoshi's purple was on the left. They also wore different clothes - Satoru had a purple pullover sweater while Satoshi wore a white t-shirt and a purple varsity jacket. Both wore the same purple and white sneakers with black ripped jeans, however. At a quick glance, telling these two apart seemed almost impossible. 

"So so so!" Satoshi chirped, hugging me around the shoulders. "You going to the Ultimates meeting, yeah?" 

"Why don't we go together?" Satoru hummed calmly, smiling at me with a warm gaze. 

**Satoru must be the calmer one of these two. That's helpful in remembering them.**

"I'm not opposed," I smiled back at them. "But I can't walk if you hug me, you know..." 

It felt awkward to say their names, but I had no idea what to call them. I opted to just...not say their names. 

As we started descending, silence overtook us. Satoshi eventually let go of me and joined his brother's side, humming and rocking back and forth on his heels before the ding notified us of our arrival at our floor. I stepped off and waited for the twins, though Satoshi rushed ahead and left me to walk with Satoru. 

For the most part, our calm walk to the banquet hall was silent unless Satoru asked me some average things, like "where are you from?" or "what kind of music do you like?" 

"I've always wanted to get into drumming," He smiled as he gazed at the floor. "It seems fun. Almost therapeutic, too! We just...didn't have the time or money, and baking was a lot easier since it was something Satoshi and I could do together." 

I listened to his story, thinking about his words and taking mental notes on the things he said. He seemed far too calm to be a drummer, but I suppose it's too early in our acquaintanceship to make judgments. 

"In my case, I really had no desire to become a doctor. Although I love helping people, it's also stressful," I murmured the last sentence as we walked, looking at the doorframe plaques to find the hall. "It was my parent's idea to do it." 

"Really?" He looked at me with heightened eyebrows. "How come you didn't do what _you_ wanted to do?" 

"Pursuing my own happiness isn't an option in my household," I chuckled, noticing that we were nearing the banquet hall. "It's not up to me, I do what my parents want." 

Before he could reply, the door swung open in our faces to reveal Satoshi on the other side, who quickly grabbed Satoru's hand.   
  
"C'mon! They're all waiting!" 

I began following them inside, closing the door behind me as the sound of voices filled my ears slowly. 

_That_ was where the trouble began. 

Right in that banquet hall. 


	3. Chapter Three - Introductions Galore!

**Unnatural red.**

**All I can ever see is an unnatural red color. A color that doesn't belong to me. That I wasn't born with.**

**I can't see.**

**I can't see past the red.**

**I want to see past the red.**

**...**

**...**

**D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !**

**...**

**...**

"Two more?" I heard a female note. 

"T-This is...a big class..." A male piped in. 

"Heeeeey! Kei! She's an e-girl!" 

"Stop talking, Cody." 

Standing in front of me was a large group of kids my age, scattered around the room at different tables with nametags at each chair, showing each student where to sit. As I looked around at the tables, everyone began talking to each other again. Satoshi joined my side again with Satoru, pushing me to the nearest table with a wide and puppy-like smile. 

"Let's get Angie acquainted with everyone!" He beamed. "Three's a party! Three's a party, Satoru!" 

Satoru laughed almost in confusion, eyes closing as his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you saying?" 

Satoshi just shook his head, stopping in front of a table of six; three guys and three girls. They all turned to us as Satoshi began talking. 

"Hi! I'm Satoshi Hisakawa, the Ultimate Cake Decorator!" He nudged Satoru's arm, grinning as he whispered. "Introduce yourself!" 

"...Oh! My name is Satoru Hisakawa, the Ultimate Baker. It's nice to meet you all." 

The attention turned to me and I smiled the kindest smile I could. "Angelina Jackson, Ultimate Doctor." 

One girl began talking after me, smiling cheerfully. 

"My name is Kazue Misaki, and I'm called the Ultimate Religionist! Religion is so interesting to study, no?" 

**Kazue Misaki, Ultimate Religionist**

Kazue had pure white hair with straight bangs and two short, twin braids spilling over her shoulders. She had bright green eyes and wore a white and green traditional Japanese kimono with brown sandals. Her appearance was simple but not eye-straining to look at. 

Next to Kazue, a male began speaking. 

"Oh, it's truly wonderful to meet you three!" He chirped and got up, clasping his hands together in a prayer-like motion. "I am Jin Kagemori, the Ultimate Priest! May God be with us all! Blessed be this class!" 

**Jin Kagemori, Ultimate Priest**

Jin's hair was long and choppy, seeming to reach down to his ankles and was black in color. His eyes, like Kazue's, were green though had a much calmer and nurturing sparkle to them. He wore a black and white kimono and brown sandals along with a cross necklace around his neck. 

Next to Jin, another male spoke up shyly, looking down at the table before glancing up at us with a bright red face and nervous gaze. 

"M-My...my name is...is H-Haruto Yamada..." He mumbled almost incoherently. "Ultimate...C-Coder...it's...nice to m-meet you all!" 

**Haruto Yamada, Ultimate Coder**

Haruto had long blonde hair with long bangs that spilled over his face but parted at his eyes to expose the silver hues. His hair was tucked into a low ponytail, and he wore a grey sweatshirt with skinny jeans and sneakers that were untied. His eyebrows seemed to constantly be scrunched up nervously and his cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment. 

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled at him. "No need to worry, yeah?" 

He nodded and nudged the girl next to him, who perked up and looked at me. "Hm? Introductions again?" 

"Y-Yes..." 

"Okay~!" 

With a wide grin, the girl stood up and clasped her hands behind her back. "My name is Hana Oshikawa, the Ultimate Model! It's so nice to meet you!" 

**Hana Oshikawa, Ultimate Model**

Hana had blonde hair with bangs parted to the right. She had two twin buns on her head and purple eyes that shone with tender care mixed with authority. Her confidence was clear from this simple gaze on me. She wore a purple sweater crop top with high waisted black shorts, black thigh-high tights, and white sneakers. Something else to note was her...bust, which I usually don't note on people. In Hana's case, it was far too noticeable to not be noted, however. Not necessarily a bad thing, just...something I couldn't help but notice. 

"Nice to meet you as well," I smiled and shook her hand, soon sitting down. I turned to the final male at the table, who glared at me uneasily.

"...Terenzio Walker...Ultimate...Delinquent..."

**Terenzio Walker, Ultimate Delinquent**

Terenzio had dark skin with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a dress shirt tucked into ripped jeans, and had a sweater tied over his shoulders. He wore sneakers on his feet and the most harsh gaze I'd ever seen on a man.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Whatever..." He huffed, refusing anymore talk with us.

I turned to the final girl at the table, a much smaller girl who kept to herself. Upon noticing my gaze, she looked up at me with the most bored and blank expression I'd ever seen. 

"Kanna Kawamoto, Ultimate Psychologist." 

**Kanna Kawamoto, Ultimate Psychologist**

She was a cute girl with a childlike appearance. Long, pastel purple hair with pink eyes that seemed to glare into me, not that I minded. She wore a black dress shirt with a small pink tie and a pink cardigan, along with a white short skirt and white cat leggings. She carried a brown shoulder bag and had grey dress shoes. The way she peered into me made me feel like all of my secrets were being read. 

"Nice to meet you, Kanna..." 

"So cute, Satoru!!" 

"Yes, like a child..." 

Kanna's face fell into a scowl, but Hana put a hand in front of her to prevent a first meeting lash out. Satoru quickly dragged us to the next table. This time, it was only one guy and three girls, all of which turned to us. All had curious gazes aside from the boy, who gave us a blank stare. We began our introductions again. After we all spoke, the first one to speak was one of the three girls. 

She stood up and pranced over to me, grinning down at me as she had a tiny bit of height over me. 

"Hmmm?" She hummed, peering at me. "You wanna know who I am? Why should I tell you, hm hm?" 

I frowned slightly, looking at her. "You're in my class...we should get - " 

"Don't tell me what to do!" She whined. "Fine, I'll tell!" 

She crossed her arms, pouting in a mockingly angry way as she looked away. 

"My name is Izumi Saji, and I'm the best of the best, the one in control, the Ultimate Puppeteer!" 

**Izumi Saji, Ultimate Puppeteer**

Izumi, as I mentioned, was a tad bit taller than me. She had jet black hair that she wore in two low pigtails and straight bangs. Her eyes were pink, and...the only way I could really describe her constant facial expression was ">:3". She wore a green sweater over a black dress shirt as well as a black short skirt, black thigh-high leggings, and brown dress shoes. Being near her made me feel like I was constantly being looked down upon.

"...It's nice to meet you," I murmured, feeling myself involuntarily look down.

"Of _course_ it is!" She scoffed, arms crossed. "I'm only the best! Yumi!"

She turned her demanding and condescending gaze down to a girl at the table, who squeaked and shot up, heading to her side. "I'm sorry, Izu!"

Izumi frowned, gesturing to me. "Introduce yourself, I'm not doing it for you again."

"Right!"

Yumi looked at us, flashing a kind but nervous smile as she began speaking.

"My name is Yumi Saji, the Ultimate Dollmaker...! It's nice to meet you!"

**Yumi Saji, Ultimate Dollmaker**

Yumi had stark white hair, the opposite of Izumi. It was tied in two high pigtails, although their bangs were both straight and they both had pink eyes. Yumi's expression was more "<:3" than anything. She wore a pink sweatshirt over a black dress shirt which was tucked into a navy blue short skirt, along with black thigh-high leggings and brown dress shoes.

**Are these two twins...?**

"Of course, _dollmaking_ isn't as cool as puppeteering, but I _guess_ we should give a talent to my baby sister~!" Izumi giggled.

"Only younger by a few minutes!"

"Still younger!"

As a bickering argument ensued, more Izumi reprimanding Yumi and Yumi apologizing, the remaining two at the table stood up and walked to our side. Although they looked similar and wore the exact same thing, the height difference between them was _horrifying_ and I had never seen anything like it.

Satoru looked at the male, who seemed to tower over us but only had a few inches on Satoru. His eyebrows furrowed nervously as the blank slated expression he wore.

The girl cut in, giggling and hugging the boy's arm. "Don't mind him! He's _veeery_ quiet!"

I looked down at her, then up at the boy.

**Another set of twins?**

"My name is Aya! Aya Kami!" The girl began speaking, sparkling. "I'm the Ultimate Author, it's great to meet you!"

**Aya Kami, Ultimate Writer**

Aya stood a few inches shorter than me, with long brown hair with a single bang in the center of her forehead. It was a lot cuter than I can possibly describe. She had some hair sticking up on her head, though it looked natural and not at all messy. She wore a pink dress shirt covered by an open baby blue cardigan that fell to the bottom of her skirt. Her skirt was black and short, and she wore black thigh-highs with brown dress shoes. Her eyes were a pure green, and she had a natural blush coating her cheeks.

I looked up at the tall man, and Satoru leaned close to murmur something to me.

"His name's Arata Kami," He said to me. "He probably won't talk any more than that."

Aya looked up at her brother with a pout. "Arata Kami, Ultimate Tailor!"

**Arata Kami, Ultimate Tailor**

Arata's appearance was almost the same as Aya's. Brown hair, green eyes (which were a lot duller than his sister's), pink dress shirt. His baby blue cardigan was a bit larger than Aya's and he wore black dress pants with brown dress shoes. He was also...so tall...probably the tallest guy I've ever seen.

"Arata here is my baby brother!" Aya chirped. "Most think it's the opposite, though...I'm the older twin!"

Satoru's eyes widened in shock and he rushed over, squishing her cheeks and making her look up at him. "How are you older? You are so small!"

Aya puffed out her cheeks in irritation, batting his hands away as her muffled response came out.

"I dunno! I didn't decide to come out first!"

Satoshi decided to stay near Satoru as the boy kept talking to the twins, fascinated by their height difference and age. I decided to move on to another table.

This table had three guys and one girl, with one person missing from the table. Reading the nameplate for the empty chair, I realized that this was my table. As I introduced myself, the first person to speak was one of the guys.

"Keeeeei!" He whined. "Angelina's being meaaaan!"

"...She is just standing there..."

He huffed and tugged on the other boy's arm, whining some more before the girl cut in with a higher-pitched and more childish voice.

_"Shut up, Cody!"_

A playful bickering battle ensued, and while that went down, the final and more silent boy at the table stood up and held his hand out to me to shake.

"I'm sorry about them," He sighed, shaking my hand. "Cody and Suga have been arguing this entire time - ah...um...Angelina, right? My name is Tooru Sasaki, the Ultimate Art Critic."

**Tooru Sasaki, Ultimate Art Critic**

Tooru had baby blue hair with a middle part and blue eyes covered by large, circular-shaped glasses. He wore a white dress shirt with black skinny jeans and brown dress shoes. His smile was warm and welcoming, and he stood a few inches taller than me. Although he had a simple look to him, I can't deny that he was handsome.

**...Of course, I'm already taken.**

"Art critic, hm?" I hummed with a soft smile. "How'd you get into that?"

"Well," He began, crossing his arms and maintaining eye contact. "There's this guy, Ichiro Matsumoto. He's the Ultimate Literary Critic, and I read a few of his reviews. Although we had different interests, mine being in art and his being in literature, it still inspired me to critique the art around me. It's really fun, and Ichiro is one of my idols!"

As I listened to him, my smile couldn't help but get wider. He seemed really passionate about his work at the end of the day. It was odd how I'd never heard of this "Ichiro" person before.

"I'm glad you had someone to look up to," I murmured, turning to face the others at the table. Noticing my glance, a red haired male grabbed his friend's arm and yanked him up, heading over to me. 

"Sorry," He stated, his voice deep and calm as he looked down at me with a lazy gaze. "Cody's like a child. My name's Kei Ishikawa, the Ultimate Cell Phone Gamer. I've probably beaten...most cell phone games? But Minecraft PE is my favorite..." 

**Kei Ishikawa, Ultimate Cell Phone Gamer**

Kei was tall, like Arata. His hair was a gorgeous red and was very curly, and the color matched his eyes which seemed to hold a lazy gaze. He looked down at me with a lazy grin. His hair was parted on the side, and he had two red dangling earrings as well as a red sweatshirt and regular skinny jeans with slip on converse shoes. His hands were...like mine. Bandaged entirely, all the way up to the fingertips. 

"Ah...your hands...?" I looked over at them, gently reaching and taking them to inspect them. "Goodness...I..." 

Kei used his free hand to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck, grinning in embarrassment and sighing softly. Before he spoke, his friend cut him off. 

"Kei is super duper strong~! He squeezes glass cups when he's mad so he doesn't hurt anyone~!" 

I looked over at him, blinking before my gaze returned to Kei. 

"Come talk to me later. I'll treat your wounds." 

Before he could reply, I went to his friend and held out my hand. "Angelina Jackson." 

"I heard, babe!" He giggled, grabbing my hand harshly and shaking it. "Cody Terrano, the best fuckin' basketball player the world will see! You got it, I got it, I'm the Ultimate Basketball Star!" 

**Cody Terrano, Ultimate Basketball Star**

Cody was a bit shorter than Kei, with unkempt black and fluffy hair as well as yellow eyes. Like Izumi, his facial expression seemed to be ">:)". He had a ton of earrings on both of his ears and I could see a tongue piercing when he talked to me. He wore a black choker, a black and white long sleeve shirt under a black "Chicago" t-shirt, and black ripped skinny jeans with black and grey checkered vans. His nails were painted black. 

"I'm probably the prettiest e-boy you'll ever see," He grinned, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "You on Tik Tok?" 

"...No, I've never - " 

"Say sike right now," He immediately pouted. "That sucks! I'm, like, _super_ famous on there! And twitter, and instagram - " 

Kei cut in, scowling and dragging Cody away by the ear. "Stop bragging!" 

"Ow ow ow _owwwwww!_ Let go of me!"

When they walked away, I turned to Tooru who sent me another smile and gestured to the final, pouty person at the table before calling her over. I looked at her, watched her stand up, and watched her raise to my height as she pranced over childishly. 

"Hmmm?" She chirped, swaying from side to side. "What is it? Hm hm?" 

Tooru gently pat her head, humming softly. "Well, I think you should introduce yourself to Angie, here." 

"Oh! Yeah, probably," She puffed, crossing her arms. "Okay! My name is Suga Namisoto, the Ultimate Criminal Mastermind! Nice to meet'cha!" 

**Suga Namisoto, Ultimate Criminal Mastermind**

Suga had very long pink hair tied in two pigtails with uneven bangs in the center of her forehead. Her pigtails, despite being high up, went to her ankles and were tied with two white bows on either side. She wore a short sleeved white dress shirt with a black and white layered skirt, as well as two black calf high socks and brown dress shoes. Around the collar of her shirt was a black bowtie that hung slightly loose. 

"Criminal...mastermind?" I tilted my head. "How old are you...?" 

"Fourteen!!" She giggled. "Yep yep!! I'm only fourteen years old!!" 

My eyes widened slightly and I couldn't help but smile nervously. "Ah...alright. I should go meet some others, okay?" 

Tooru smiled and decided to stay with Suga. "See you soon, Angie." 

"Yeah!!" 

I smiled at them and began walking away to the last table, where only two people were sitting; a boy and a girl. As soon as I walked over, the girl was on her feet, bouncing excitedly as she ran over to me and clasped both of my hands between hers. 

"Goodness! You are so pretty!" She chirped, a European accent cutting through her gentle yet chipper tone. "You want to introduce yourself, yes? Tell, tell me all about!" 

A bit taken aback and feeling slightly overwhelmed, I stuttered out my introduction and leaned back. 

"Doctor?! Oh, how talented! If you want to know, I am Elise Kettermine, the Ultimate Foreign Princess! I am from a small island kingdom called Cintro that resides right above Russia and Finland!" 

**Elise Kettermine, Ultimate Foreign Princess**

Elise had long, curly hair that was tinted a darker shade of blue. Her hair was very thick and fell to her knees, and her bangs were straight and well kept. She had green eyes, giving her an earth like appearance. She wore a long and slightly poofy dress which had long sleeves and a corset. Even though the dress seemed tight, it exposed her figure and her large bust, which was, again, something I felt the need to note. Her dress was colored green and white, and she wore full white stockings and small green heels. 

"Now, don't let my status deter you from the fact that the Earth is rapidly heating!" She giggled, pulling me into a tight hug. "Gosh...so pretty! Are you American?" 

Unable to speak, I just shakily held my hand up and gave her a thumbs up. She immediately let go and placed her hands on my shoulders. 

"New York City? Oh! Oh! Maybe Texas? Florida! You must be from - " 

"Los Angeles," I murmured. "California." 

"Oh! The land of promises!" Elise sparkled. "Gosh, no wonder you're so amazing!" 

I looked at her incredulously before smiling. "You're too kind, Princess..." 

She suddenly steered me towards the final person, pushing me ahead to him. "You _must_ meet Kaoru! He's so sweet!" 

I stopped in front of the table, looking down at the boy as he glared up at me. With an annoyed huff, he stood up cautiously and walked over to me. 

"Kaoru Miyazono." 

I waited for him to tell me his talent, but...it never came. 

"Oh!" Elise chirped. "Kaoru prefers not to tell his talent! You see, he says it doesn't matter!" 

**Kaoru Miyazono, Ultimate ???**

Kaoru stood a bit taller than me, with angry pink eyes and navy blue hair. He wore black skinny jeans with white velcro sneakers, and a white dress shirt under an unzipped navy sweatshirt. His face had a few bandages and cuts, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

"...Whatever. Nice to meet you," He scowled and went to sit back down. 

**She said he was nice...?**

Even with the minor setback that I felt Kaoru presented, I still felt a sense of pride in getting everyone's introductions. I was one step closer to earning their trust; though, I have the rest of the school year to do that. I'm in no rush!

With a light heart, I went to my table and sat next to Tooru. We engaged in a light discussion while Kei, who had returned with Cody, talked to the other boy about...something I couldn't really hear. My conversation with Tooru was what I was thinking about.

The room was filled with chatter. Every table and every one of it's occupants were talking happily, even Elise; that one was more one-sided on her part, though.

All conversation ceased, however, when a barking filled the room and the lights went dim. As our attention turned to the single spotlight on a long table in the front, something...popped out from behind. I couldn't describe it from where I sat. All I could comprehend was...it's voice. It's high pitched yet robotic voice that called out to us like a microphone.

It spoke. It spoke the words that would end my civil life for good. I would never forget it's words.

_"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiiiit's showtime~!"_


	4. Chapter Four - Woof! I'll Be Your Guide!

**I...truly don't get it.**

**Why does this stuff always happen to me?**

**Moreover, why...does she remind me of her?**

**Why does she remind me of the one who took him away?**

**...**

**...**

**D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !**

**...**

**...**

The lights popped on around us, and it was then that I got a clear view of the robotic animal that stood on the table at the front of the room. Standing on its four feet was a _dog_. It was a dog that was split black and white down the middle. On the white side, it looked like a normal dog. Although very clearly a robot, it was fluffy and looked very pettable. On the black side, however, it looked more like a hellhound. A red eye in a shape I cannot even begin to describe and a wide, sharp fanged grin. His fur was black; an even split down the middle of it's body.

"Woof woof!" It called out. It's voice echoed in the room as if it were Bluetooth connected to a speaker on the ceiling. "Hi, everyone! Welcome to the MonoMono Inn!"

I blanked for a moment, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

**This is...the Hopes Peak Hotel...**

"Is this a fucking joke?" I heard Kaoru scowl. "A _dog?_ A talking dog, no less?! The fuck is this?!"

The dog kept talking, as if it were a programmed spiel that it had to say everytime it saw someone new.

"My name is MonoInu and I'll be your guide! Mono, as in black and white, and Inu, as in dog! MonoInu! Black and white dog!" It explained. "And I'll be your guide!"

**Guide...as in tour guide...? Must be, right?**

Cody scoffed, leaning back in his chair and grinning slyly. "Okay. Whichever boomer is controlling you should show up and be our _real_ guide."

"Stop talking," Kei deadpanned. "Not the time."

"Sorry~!"

I sighed and turned my attention back to the front. Maybe it...maybe it would be nice to be friendly to this thing.

Standing up, I walked up to the robot and held out my hand. It sat down and placed a paw in my hand.

"My name is Angelina Jackson, the Ultimate Doctor. I'm happy to meet you."

It moved our...hands...up and down in a shaking motion.

"Thank you!"

I removed my hand from its paw and sat back down, crossing my arms over my chest. The dog began talking again.

"I should, ah, probably be frank with you all..." He mumbled. "This temporary residence at this hotel has become, well...permanent..."

My eyebrows shot up in disbelief, though I said nothing. I, instead, looked arund at everyone else to see their reactions. For the most part, everyone had the same reaction as me.

"Um..." Hana smiled nervously. "What is that meant to mean...?"

"Well..." The dog hummed, turning its entire body to her and walking off the stage. "It means you're all trapped here! Forever!"

At this, Terenzio shot up. "The fuck are we meant to do in here forever?! Huh?!"

I could see a glint of light in the red eye as the dog jumped onto my table, looking at everyone slowly before sitting down and licking it's paws with a tongue that did...not seem real in the slightest.

"Kill," It stated simply.

My eyes widened in pure shock at what I was hearing. _Kill?_ What kind of fictional horror fantasy is this? Am I In IT? Am I about to be face to face with Pennywise?

"Kill...?" I murmured, suddenly regretting my decision to be friendly and frank with this thing.

"Yes!" It cheered. "Let's get real. You all only have one escape. You can either choose to live here forever in harmony with each other, or kill each other and get away with it to escape. There is no other escape. All staff have been killed. All other guests have been killed. _You have no choice in this."_

Struck into silence, all of us just stared at this dog in shock. It's red eye was glowing, giving it an...eerie aura around it. It stopped talking and resumed cleaning it's face with it's paw before setting it down and trotting back over to the front, where it jumped onto the table and panted happily.

"Kill..."

I looked over to Elise, who looked down and had some of her dress bunched up in her tensed up fists. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she slowly looked up.

"Why are you making us do this?!"

"Enough, Princess!" Terenzio walked in front of her, putting his arm out. "Prove it then, you mutt! Prove to us that we can't escape! Prove that murder is the only viable solution in here!"

Silence fell for a moment. What felt like days was actually just a few moments as the dog grinned wide.

"Okay, then! Let's give it everything we've got! It's _punishment tiiiime~!"_

...

...

D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d ! 

…

...

The dog jumped on a button I hadn't even noticed, grinning and panting excitedly. A latch from the front of the room on the ceiling opened, and a remote controlled chain fell down, snaking through the crowd and latching around Terenzio's neck. Before any of us could react, it yanked him away from us. I stood up, attempting to grab onto him but the speed at which he was taken away was far too fast.

I couldn't do anything but watch.

**Terenzio Walker has been found guilty! Of...what, though...?**

**Well, that doesn't _matter!_ Let's get this show on the road! **

Terenzio was thrown into a makeshift alleyway, with a dozen other delinquents surrounding him. Though, while he wore a red strap on his arm, these delinquents wore white ones. As the chain let go of him, he tried to get up to run. His heart raced as nerves overcame him.

Of course, the rivalling delinquents did not let him escape. Holding a kendo staff, one of them whacked him over the head to knock him down. As he fell. he grabbed onto the staff and yanked it away, beginning to hit the crowd away from him in desperation.

One kick was sent to his stomach.

He coughed, his brown eyes widening in shock before he whacked the one that kicked him.

One kick was sent to his head.

He jolted back, his head hitting the pavement hard as a loud _crack!_ resonated through his eardrums. Blood began to spill, though he didn't do much about it.

It's not like he's not used to head injuries.

Hey...isn't it funny? How this...reminds him of dad?

The delinquents began bashing his skull in, over and over again with baseball bats and kendo staffs. He let out wrangled cries, holding up his hands to defend himself as he could no longer grab his only line of defense.

But he was weakening. His cries were becoming shallow and the light of fear in his eyes began to fade as each hit got harder and harder, shattering his skull and causing blood to shoot out of every wound he's ever received from shattered beer bottles.

And then...all of a sudden, he just...stopped.

Stopped fighting, stopped writhing in pain, just...stopped.

His body fell limp on the pavement, a large pool of magenta blood forming under his head. One of the delinquents walked over and closed Terenzio's eyes, the brown hues of light finally drained of all color as they closed for eternity. Another delinquent stepped forward, folding Terenzio's hands in a position to hold before stepping away. Finally, a third delinquent stepped forward.

He placed a daisy in Terenzio's hands and closed his fists tightly, murmuring a few prayers before the crowd dispersed.

A daisy.

A flower favorited by the Ultimate Gardener, Terenzio Walker.

...

...

D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d ! 

…

…

I stared at the screen as absolute horror overtook my body. Stumbling out of my seat, I gripped onto the backs of chairs before Satoru stood up, rushing over and walking me to a garbage can. I began to hurl, gripping the sides and closing my eyes tightly. Satoru held my hair back with a gentle hold. I could feel his hands shaking.

I wish I didn't see that. I wish I hadn't let that happen.

And I wish I didn't end up fainting next to the garbage can with memory of Terenzio's death flashing through my mind.


	5. Chapter Five - Leader

**What is this...?**

**No...no...no...this isn't right...**

**I can't let this happen, I'm supposed to save people...!**

**What is blinding me from the truth?!**

**...**

**...**

**D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !**

...

...

As I would soon find out, I didn't faint for any longer than about a minute. When I woke up, I was in Satoru's arms as he cradled me. Next to me, a monochrome robot dog was standing with a bottle of water in his mouth. As I looked around some more, it had appeared that a slight crowd was forming around us. Cody stood by with Kei right next to him, his hand on Cody's upper back to keep himself balanced. He didn't seem to mind his touch all that much. 

"Wooow~!" Cody hummed, his eyes widened in shock. "You took a plunge, Angie! I thought e-girls were tougher than that!" 

"Not...an e-girl," I grunted, sitting up as I gently pushed Satoru away and took the water bottle. "Is Terenzio...?" 

Kei looked down at me before sighing and glancing behind him, his gaze pointed towards Elise. Surrounding Elise was Hana, Satoshi, and Yumi. Elise appeared to be crying. 

"...Yeah," Satoru frowned. "He's dead. Apparently, he wasn't a delinquent. Dude was a gardener..." 

"What a _lame_ talent!" Cody laughed. "Just kidding, I can dig with that." 

I chugged the water bottle and stood up slowly, patting down my skirt before making my way to Elise's side. 

"Princess...?" I murmured. "Are you alright?" 

Yumi turned to me, her gaze sullen and remorseful. "She feels that she deserved to die in his place..." 

"Which is wrong!" Satoshi huffed, crossing his arms. "No one deserved to die, this was just a...one time occurrence!" 

As I fixed my gaze on Satoshi, I could see the hesitation in his eyes. Hesitation to believe what he was saying. Everyone else could feel that same lack of belief in his voice, and as I looked around I could see it spreading like a plague. 

But I'm a doctor. Isn't my job to prevent epidemics?

**It is, so I...have to do something...**

Going to the front of the room, I raised my hands over my head and clapped until I got everyone's eyes on me. Their piercing gazes did not falter my momentum one bit. If anything, they made it stronger with their glares. 

"We can't let Terenzio's death bring us down," I spoke to them, standing tall as I glazed over each of their expressions. "It's sad. It really is sad, and he didn't need to die, like, at all. Still, that's why we have to work together now. To prevent any more senseless deaths like that." 

As my eyes met Tooru's, he sent me a nod and crossed his arms, as if giving me a queue to continue. With his approval, I kept speaking. 

"Herd immunity doesn't work if below 95% of the population is vaccinated, meaning if one person kills, we cannot work together to escape. We all need to keep our heads up because I'm sure we can find an escape that doesn't involve anyone else dying." 

"...I...agree with Angie," Elise smiled nervously, walking to my side. "Ah...I need to get myself together...one moment!" 

She turned so her back faced the crowd, smacked herself in the face, and turned back with a bright smile. 

"I agree!" She huffed. "Together, we can overpower whatever force is keeping us here. It is my duty to protect my citizens at home, and so I must protect all of you, as well!" 

"That's very honorable of you," Kei smiled lazily. "No harm in working together, hm?" 

At this, Jin stepped forward with a hearty laugh and clasped his hands together, smiling so wide that his eyes were closed. 

"Oh, this is simply wonderful! So blessed that we can all come together in such a way! I'm truly blessed to be in a class!" 

Kazue stepped forward, latching onto Jin's arm with a cheerful giggle. "I agree with Jinny!"

**...**

**Jinny?**

"How the fuck are y'all already dating?" Cody sneered. "That was quick. The fuck?" 

"Kazue and I have been together for a year!" He laughed. "Ever since she arrived at the Kagemori monastery looking for some biblical lessons!" 

"Yes, yes!" She chirped. "After I had finished reading the Guru Granth Sahib!" 

I didn't want to get sidetracked by their romance any longer. Clapping again, I called for all eyes on me once more. 

"We need to unanimous agreement to not kill anyone," I stated. "Or else our herd immunity won't work. If one person kills, a domino effect unravels the bonds." 

No one spoke above me. Everyone gave me their undivided attention until Hana spoke up. 

"You're very leader-like, you know?" She hummed. "Assertive, confident...I can definitely see you as the protag of, like, a Marvel film or something!" 

**...Protagonist...?**

"Oh, I can definitely see that," Kei hummed. 

"Totally," Cody yawned. "I'm sleeeeeepy~!" 

"Quiet." 

"I-If it...if it's any consolation..." Haruto stepped forward, looking down nervously as he fiddled with his thumbs. "I think...I think we're safe...I-I don't think anyone is going to kill..." 

"Izu..." Yumi mumbled, holding onto her sister's arm. "We won't die here, right? We'll get back to Papa...together!" 

"Mhm, yeah," Izumi mumbled, clearly not paying attention. 

Everyone else stayed silent, clearly either too tired, too shocked, or struck by silence before I spoke again. 

"I need everyone to either verbally agree or nod. We will not kill each other in here." 

While I got some verbal agreements, everyone nodded for the most part. Hana spoke up once more. 

"Can we _also_ agree that Angie should be our leader? Like in a zombie film! A pack leader!" 

"What - ?" 

"I agree," Satoru smiled.

"Me too!!" His brother cheered. 

A chorus of sures and okays called out, and it was decided without my consent. 

I was their leader. A pack leader, as Hana put it. 

I was meant to bring them all to safety. To get everyone out of the hotel alive. 

Even without Terenzio...I had faith in us. That we could do this without a swarm of violence. 

We can...

Right? 


	6. Chapter Six - A Walk In The Lobby

**A leader? Why would she recommend _me_ for that? **

**I'm no better than everyone else. If anything, Hana is a better leader than me.**

**Maybe Elise. Maybe even Tooru!**

**But not me...**

**I'm no higher than anyone else.**

**...**

**...**

**D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !**

...

...

The meeting was let out soon after our moment of optimism, and most people went upstairs to their hotel room. Other than Kei and I, everyone was gone and I assumed Kei would join them. My beliefs, however, were struck down when the taller boy approached me. 

"Angie, right?" He asked, looking down at me. His deeper voice was calming and relaxed, and the lazy gaze in his red eyes sent a wave of relaxation through my spine. I just nodded, at a slight loss for words by the events that had just happened. 

**Red hair...just like Hearne...**

"Awesome," Kei grinned lazily, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Wanna walk around the hotel together? Explore what we can and can't get into?" 

I looked up at him with raised eyebrows before they fell into a more relaxed state and I nodded, smiling warmly. "Sure. Lead the way." 

Kei smiled and began walking, and I wasn't late to follow. We started with heading to the lobby in silence as if listening for any semblance for noise from the outside world, but no sound was heard. 

Disheartened, I sent my gaze to the lobby. It didn't look any different than when I had arrived, aside from the empty front desk and flickering light in the backrooms. 

**Probably...best not to go in there, if I've learned anything from horror movies...**

Kei looked back there and shrugged, turning back to me. "Just an employee lounge. Maybe I can ask if I can fix this light, though..." 

"You know how to fix lights?" 

Kei nodded, leaning against the desk. "I do. My parents never hired anyone to fix the lighting, and since I was the tallest of their kids, they just sent me to do it. Problem was always reaching the ceiling, since our house had, like, 11 feet high ceilings." 

My eyes widened as I heard that number. 11 feet tall? That's ridiculous for a normal house! 

"What kind of house did you live in?" I uttered, looking at him with a huff. "A mansion?" 

"Yeah," He shrugged. "A huge mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo." 

My eyes widened before I sighed softly. "Rich family?" 

"Yeah. Where did you live?" 

"Well," I smiled, looking at the ground. "My family had a hill house in Los Angeles. My parents had a lot of money, and my brother was a doctor before he died. I'm just following his legacy for my parents, I guess..." 

He smiled, ruffling my hair slightly. "You must care about 'em, huh?" 

I gently swatted his hand away and began fixing my hair, looking back up at him. "You could say that." 

**But you'd be lying.**

Kei just smiled his usual lazy grin and continued walking, his footsteps gently pattering against the marble floors of the lobby. I followed him in silence, keeping my gaze fixed on his back before it trailed to the flickering lights of the employee lounge. The flickers irked me for some odd reason, though I had no clue as to why. Maybe it was just a pet peeve; flickering lights. 

In all honesty, everything about the hotel was just...getting under my skin, which wasn't good if I was to spend a prolonged amount of time in here until help arrives. 

...If help arrives. 

"Why do you look so sullen?" Kei hummed. I didn't realize it, but he had stopped and turned to me which caused me to bump into his chest. You don't truly take into essence how much taller someone is until you bump into them. 

But it wasn't intimidating. Hearne was around the same height, if not a little taller. 

I wonder if he's worried. I _did_ tell him I would be gone for a few days, but he told me very seriously "Ya better fuckin' call 'nd keep me 'n the loop", and I had promised I would. 

How long has it even been? Did they take away our phones or did I leave mine in my hotel room? Was he ringing off the hook, or was he thinking I abandoned him? Oh, I hope it's not the ladder...

"Something wrong?" 

Kei's voice snapped me from my anxiously running thoughts and caused me to look up. With a nod, I sighed and looked back down. 

"You sure don't seem alright," He hummed, looking down at me with a concerned eyebrow raised. I just shook my head and began twiddling nervously with my thumbs before my hands instinctively went to picking at the cuticles. He grabbed my hands and forced them away from each other, letting them fall before he frowned. "Talk to me." 

I looked around the lobby and began walking over to a couch, sitting down and watching as he sat in front of me. I didn't speak anything, just looking at him. 

"Is it the leader thing?" He questioned me, crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head.

Of course, I was nervous about that, but I was more worried about Hearne than my own personal woes. 

"Then what is it?" 

I looked away, frowning deeply. "I just...there's someone at home that I'm worried about..." 

"Ah," He hummed, nodding. "Tell me about that, if it helps you feel better." 

I nodded, my gaze going to the carpet and the basic patterned design on it. 

"His name is Hearne. Although we come from two different backgrounds, he's still...probably the best thing I've ever had. It's hard to describe him, though..." 

"Try to," He smiled softly. "I'm listening." 

I looked at him again, leaning my elbows onto my knees and sighing. 

"He's...tall. Like your height, and he has red hair and green eyes...that I could look into forever and never get bored. He's from Kentucky, and he has a very gruff and serious manner. He also has an accent...Southern, and I think it's nice...he's a bit apprehensive...or... _really_ apprehensive, and it took a while to get close, but when I did it was so worth it..." 

"What do you like about him?" Kei hummed. 

"He's protective, and...very handsome in my opinion. I know my parents wouldn't approve; they believe in arranged marriages, but...I found Hearne, and I'm so happy with him..." 

Kei went silent before smiling. "Is he mean?" 

"To people he doesn't know." 

He nodded once more and stood up, holding out a hand for me. I grabbed on and pulled myself up before letting go, dusting off my clothes and thanking him. 

"You'll see him again," He assured, patting my shoulder. "Promise. Now, let's keep going, yeah?" 

I nodded. Continuing sounded a lot better than sitting and wallowing in my fears. Holding my head high, I began leading Kei through the rest of the lobby. It was luxurious, almost, which was all I expected from Hopes Peak but none of what I expected from the dog that murdered Terenzio with no clear reason why. 

...

I can't get hung up. I can't fix the past. I can only move forward. 

That's what I'll do. For Terenzio, I'll move forward. 

His death will not be in vain if I have anything to say about it. 


	7. Chapter Seven - Another Passenger

**Is it even worth it anymore?**

**This fight for survival...will it be worth it in the end?**

**Will Terenzio's death be for nothing?**

**Will I...be able to lead everyone out alive?**

**...**

**...**

**D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !**

...

...

Kei and I continued our trek throughout the hotel, looking for anything to escape and anything extra we had missed. So far, the only thing mildly interesting was the pool with a working hot tub connected and even _that_ wasn't that cool. 

We also noticed that every single room had a camera and monitor in one of the corners. The pool, ballroom, lobby, and snack room all had these. I refused to check in the employee lounge, for the flickering light was bothering me even still. 

Kei looked back there and confirmed my theory, however. Every room down here had one, aside from the hotel rooms. The long hallway was actually obstructed by a metal fence that spanned the height, meaning we couldn't enter that area. I could see that further down the hotel room hallway was a stairwell that was blocked off, and then near the pool was an elevator that was blocked off. 

"I wonder..." Kei hummed. "Why do they block off areas of the hotel? Are they exits?" 

I just shrugged, rewrapping the bandage around my fingertips. "I'm not sure..." 

Kei hummed, looking at me for a moment before leaning down. "What's with the bandage?" 

"Oh! Well, uh, I've got a few scars on my hands that I prefer to hide...and my parents forced me to wrap the entire hand at all times. It's just what I'm used to, I guess..."

Kei simply nodded, humming softly. I looked back up at him. 

"How come you were curious?"

Before Kei could answer, another rowdy male joined us by placing his hands on my shoulders and whispering a "boo!" into my left ear. 

_"Gah!"_ I gasped, jolting in my spot before swatting at the new presence. 

"Cody, don't be an asshole - " 

"C'moooooon!" Cody groaned, letting go of my shoulders as I calmed down. "Don't be a buzzkill four seconds into my entrance!" 

Kei frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "Be nice." 

"I'm being _so nice right now!"_ Cody scoffed, crossing his arms. "This is discrimination, Kei Darling~!" 

"Isn't such a nickname saved for Isabelle?" 

Cody was struck silent before grinning egotistically and placing his hands on his hips in a haughty puff of air. "Yes, it is! I'm sure she misses me soooooo~!" 

"So...?" 

"...No, that was the end of my sentence." 

I sent a tiny glare to Cody before looking down. I suddenly felt like a third wheel, which brought another question to my mind. _How did these two know each other?_

"Kei?" 

"Yeah?" He turned back to me. 

"How do you two know each other? We've only just arrived and you two seem so close..." 

Kei and Cody went quiet, and Kei opened his mouth to speak before Cody cut him off by pushing him to the side and grinning. "Weeeeell!!" 

"Cody, it isn't that serious - " 

"See, Kei Kei is _vewy wich!_ " Cody smiled. "Sooo rich! And my poor little family lived in Chicago, where he was visiting when we were...8? Dunno, time fades together!" 

**...You couldn't have just said childhood friends?**

Still, I listened along. They met when they were young and have been close friends ever since. It made sense; seeing how close they were was just a shock when meeting them for the first time. 

Kei looked at me and sighed, mouthing an apology for Cody's theatrics. I just shrugged and sent a glance back to the other boy, humming. Kei and I were both watching him now, waiting for him to stop before Kei did the honors and slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Enough." 

Cody just snickered and stopped talking, looking down at me and tilting his head. 

"...?" 

"Are you an e-girl?" 

My eyebrows shot right up as I crossed my arms. _"Pardon?"_

He giggled again and crossed his arms. "Gonna answer? I know you heard, you're not deaf."

Kei frowned and tried to butt in before Cody held up his palm, shushing him. 

"What...is an _e-girl?"_

Cody went silent before laughing loudly, running a hand through his hair. "Are you kidding me, girly?" 

"What - ?" 

He kept laughing mockingly, folding his arms over his chest as he glowered down at me. 

"You're the dumbest doctor I've ever seen!" He sneered, his tone taunting and condescending. I suddenly felt very small, his yellow eyes glaring into me.

"Why do you say that?" I murmured, keeping my head high.

"Do you really not know what an e-girl is?" Kei asked me, leaning his elbow onto Cody's shoulder. I watched them carefully, almost apprehensive.

"...No? Why would I?"

Cody laughed again, leaning down now to get eye level with me. "Do you know what Tik Tok is?"

I shook my head again and he grinned.

"Hmmm...maybe I'll explain it to ya later! For now, I don't feel like it!"

"Rude."

Kei chuckled and nudged Cody. "Yo, dude."

"Hmmmmm?"

A grin flashed on Kei's face, and I could see a hint of childish mischief in his eyes. "Let's go swimming."

The basketball star instantly lit up and turned to me. "You wanna join?"

Every bone in my body told me against joining them, so I instantly shook my head.

"No thank you, but please don't hesitate to call me for any medical emergencies," I offered, smiling only to Kei.

The boys nodded and began heading to the elevators. "See ya, Angie."

"Bye byeeee~!"

I waved to the two friends, watching as they got on the elevator and left the lobby. Once gone, I sighed deeply and slumped onto one of the lobby couches.

The flickering of the employee lounge lught never left my peripheral sight.


	8. Chapter Eight - Girl Time...?

**It's a bleak world. No love, no joy, no smiles.**

**The laughter of children is radio static. The smiles of the elderly are simply hallucinations.**

**The despair faced at her hands will never go away, no matter the progress of the world.**

**We can never shake her influence.**

**Why even try?**

**...**

**...**

**D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !**

...

...

Eventually, being alone long enough attracted a small crowd of girls to form around me. Curious eyes gazed at my form, like children poking at roadkill on the side of a busy highway, except I was well alive and well awake. Just silent to their screaming gazes. 

"Hmmm?" Izumi hummed, leaning closer to me. "Yumi, what do we have here?" 

"It's just Angie..." Yumi almost whispered, smiling nervously. "Hi...!" 

Next to the siblings was Suga, her long pigtails nearly reaching the floor. She leaned forward as well, grinning widely as her blue eyes peered into my very being. 

"Are you seriously all alone in a life or death situation? What a moron! Stupid _pig!"_

At this remark, my eyebrows raised slightly. _Stupid pig?_

"Excuse me?"

Izumi began to snicker quietly, covering her mouth with her hand before Yumi gently smacked her sister's arm. Suga sneered down at me, hands on her hips in a haughty type of way.

"You heard me! I called you a _stupid pig!_ A dumb, ugly, slutty pig!" Suga giggled, reaching over and ruffling my head roughly.

"Hey!" I swatted at her hand, beginning to scowl. "Who do you think you are?!"

It was apparent that I was becoming annoyed. Why wouldn't I be? First Cody, now these three girls picking trouble for no good reason? This isn't fair; I'm no stranger to being treated unfairly, but that doesn't make me mind it any less.

"Oh, boo _hoo!_ The big, smart, and pretty doctor is getting saaaaaad!" She fake pouted, clenching her fists to make that crying motion everyone does when teasing someone else. "Cry, cry, cry! I don't like you, Angie, and neither do the twins!"

"I-I think Angie is pretty cool - " Yumi whispered.

"Shut the fuck up," Izumi hissed.

Suga smirked, now crossing her arms over her chest as she glowered down at me. "You've got nothing on me just because you're the leader of a group of dead weights. I'm the leader of a criminal empire!"

"I didn't ask - "

"You remember the country of Genoa?! Nope, because I burned that shit to the ground!"

Honestly, I had no recollection of a country going by that name. Then again, I was rushed through school at an unfair rate. Maybe I was just never taught of such geography. Maybe a European country...?

"Where did this mouth come from?" I frowned. "And where did this dislike come from? If there's anything I can do to make you dislike me a little less, let me know..."

She scoffed, making a 'hmph!' sound as her cheeks puffed out. She turned around to Izumi and Yumi, beckoning them closer to her so she could whisper. I didn't hear what they were saying, but I felt a sudden sense of dread from the giggles Izumi was letting out. Then, she stepped up in front of Suga and Yumi, smirking.

"Fine, fine! We will lessen our hatred of Miss Leader on one condition!"

I tilted my head, showing I was interested despite the apprehension I felt going into this.

"You go and get photos of Cody Terrano in the pool!"

"...?!"

My eyes went wide like saucers as all words left my mind. I blanked, face slowly seeping a deep red at the thought of spying on another classmate.

**For what reason?! And how would I even get photos?! Why did _she want photos of him?!_**

Before I could answer for myself. she cupped my cheeks and forced me to nod, sealing my fate in a deal with the devil without my written consent.

"Perfect!"

They stepped back, and all but Yumi began to giggle. Izumi nudged her sister, who instantly blinked and handed over a device I could only describe as an odd looking phone. It was flat screen and about the size of an iPhone 11. As she turned it on, her name displayed first before all information about her was displayed. She pressed the home button and went to a camera app before handing the device back to me.

"Report back here in exactly five minutes!"

**Five minutes?!**

Spinning me 180 degrees in the direction of the pool, Suga shoved me away with a cheer. "Go! Go, you mule!"

My face fell, holding the phone tighter in my hands. Far too submissive for my own good. I suppose it can't really get any worse than this.

After a stumble, I began walking to the pool with silent steps. As I continued, I could hear the loud cheering of the two boys as they splashed and made a ruckus. Just before I could see into the glass, I sighed heavily and began to rethink my decision that wasn't even mine.

Would Hearne be mad? Absolutely. Is it worth it to be liked?

**Well...leaders can't work as effectively if everyone wants to spite them.**

I crouched down below the large windows that showed into the pool room, holding the camera up before taking some photos. The camera shutter snapped about 6 or 7 times before I pulled it down quickly. I didn't even want to look at the photos. I just crawled away and booked it back to the three girls, who...were no longer in the lobby when I arrived.

"...Huh?"

No laughter, no taunting comments, just...silence.

First, it was annoyance. A disheartened annoyance that overcame me, before it was a pathetic laugh as I threw down Yumi's device.

**What an idiot I am...falling for such a stupid ploy.**

Whatever. It wasn't on my phone, if I even had one. Whoever found Yumi's phone would just assume she took the photos. Although I felt bad, it was no longer in my hands. With an annoyed sigh, I began to walk away. Just before I could step on the elevator, however, my body stopped when a screen crackled to life. My eyes trained onto the screen, where the face of the stupid dog came to view.

"Woof woof! It is now 10pm, which means it is officially _nighttime._ Certain areas, such as the banquet hall, have been locked, and entry into these areas are strictly prohibited. Rest well! Sleep tight!"

The screen turned off, though the sinister sound of it's voice still lingered in my mind even as I pressed the elevator button to get back to my room. It's been a long day, and I'm tired.

Very tired. Once the machine reached the second floor, I stepped off and began walking back to my room. I didn't want to do anything but lay down and just forget the world for a little bit. It would be easy to do so. I do it so often, reality feels warped when I reenter.

When I entered, I removed my shoes and didn't even bother to change. I just fell onto my bed and shifted to lay under the covers, allowing the weight of sleep to collapse onto my shoulders.

It's been a long day.

I want to go home.


	9. Chapter Nine - Motive

**Years, months, days.**

**I went 4 years, 8 months, and 32 days without him.**

**I went 4 years, 8 months, and 32 days with the memory of his murder fresh in my mind.**

**I went 4 years, 8 months, and 32 days knowing that the one who killed him was not detained.**

**I went 2 years, 11 months, and 52 days knowing my parents were behind it.**

**I went 2 years, 11 months, and 52 days knowing my family leaked his location.**

**I went 2 years, 11 months, and 52 days knowing my brother died for nothing.**

**Nothing.**

**...**

**...**

**D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !**

...

...

A few days went by with no incident, thankfully. Every day I would wake up, change my clothes, and go downstairs to the breakfast buffet to eat with everyone. Despite the lack of natural lighting, it was still very nice. Most days, I stuck near Satoru and Tooru, but Cody often bothered me before Kei could drag him away. 

I'd catch Yumi sparing glances at me from her table with Suga and Izumi, a table where Elise would visit periodically to try and mingle fruitlessly. With no luck, she resigned to sitting by my side, fretting over the tiniest upstanding hair on my head. 

"Angie!" I heard the squeal as soon as I entered the hall before being latched onto by a girl taller than me. Her arms held my head to her chest, squishing my cheek as I sighed and resigned myself to this fate. With a cheerful giggle, she let go and began dragging me to the regular table. 

Tooru and Satoru sat next to each other. Tooru ate eggs and toast while Satoru ate cereal, talking among each other cheerfully. It was a nice day, and I could tell that the atmosphere was upbeat as everyone in the hall talked happily. The situation at hand almost didn't register within us during moments like these. 

"Morning, Angie." 

I perked up, hearing the lazy yet sly tone of a certain cell phone gamer. Turning, I waved to Kei with a soft smile before continuing to go to the table. With a sigh, I sat down. Satoru immediately perked up. 

"Hey, Angie!" He smiled wide, waving. "How're you doing?" 

I was taken aback by his happy-go-lucky attitude, one that he never had before. I almost suspected that he and Satoshi had done a swap that twins tend to do if they want to pull a prank, but the color of his eyes took that suspicion away from me. Instead, I greeted him with a soft smile before turning to the others. Elise began to chat endlessly about her morning so far.   
  
"You went for a swim?" Tooru raised his eyebrows. "Alone? That was dangerous."

"No one is gonna kill," I spoke up before returning to my food. Elise giddily agreed with me before hugging me, once again, to her chest. 

"Hey, Elise?" I asked, peering up at the princess. 

"Hm?" 

"...Please let me go. I'm eating." 

Elise gasped and let go of me, giggling nervously. "Sorry!" 

"It's okay..." 

With that, I continued eating and listening to the conversations around me. It had been days of peace, days of just innocent mingling and bond-forming. I felt that tensions were rising every time the dog came around, but that was all that bothered me. For the most part, I was genuinely starting to forget why we were here in the first place. 

Breakfast went by normally. After we ate, I departed from everyone else to head to my room, where I decided I would spend the day relaxing. A boring thing to do, but it's not something I'm used to getting. Relaxation wasn't allowed in my home. I decided that I didn't want to interact with anyone else for the rest of the day; it would be my day. Angie day. 

...Well, that was until the announcement. 

"Please make your way to the banquet hall for a _veeery_ special announcement, woof!" The dog chirped before the monitor shut off. 

**Banquet hall? Special announcement? What does this mutt have up it's...paw...?**

Groaning, I heaved myself off of the comfortable bed before slipping on my shoes and fixing my hair. I figured Elise would fix it when I got there, but you never know. Always be prepared. When I felt I looked presentable enough for someone who just spent the past two hours laying on her bed, I grabbed the things I needed before heading out to the elevator, and then eventually the banquet hall. 

Surprisingly, I was the last one there, as everyone stood in front of the head table in wait. Whatever this announcement was, no one seemed excited about it. 

"Unless it's an announcement of release, I don't give a fuck," I heard Cody scowl. 

"I agree!" Suga cheered. 

"Shut the fuck up!" 

Odd. I would've assumed those two to be friends, right? They're both assholes or borderline assholes, so - 

"Thank you all for coming to this very special occasion!" The dog piped in, cutting off my thoughts. "Do any of you know what this might be?" 

"...Unaware," Arata spoke blankly. "Get it over with." 

"You got it, Strong-Yet-Silent shounen character!" The robot winked. "Weeeeeeeell...it's time for the very first motive!" 

**...Motive...?**

**...**

**...Motive?!**

"What...do you mean?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing as I cautiously approached the front. "Motive? For what?" 

"Murder!" 

The cheerful tone that it spoke in sent a shiver down my spine. To say murder so carelessly...it's almost disheartening...

Scary. 

Vile. 

We all went silent as if silently resigning ourselves to this fate. Not the fate of dying, but the fate of hearing it. We couldn't do much to prevent it, anyhow. 

"All ready?" He barked. "Let's go, then!" 

A notification popped up on our phones at the same time, showing a new text message from an unknown number. Opening it up, I read the contents. 

"Angelina Jackson: If a murder does not occur within the next week, Hearne Fowler will be publicly executed for our amusement." 

My hands froze up, eyes widening as I stared at the screen. Using...him as a motive? Did everyone get something different? 

"The _fuck...?"_ I heard Cody whimper, covering his mouth. "This is...inhumane, dude!" 

I looked up and around at everyone. I noticed a few position changes, such as Aya hugging onto Arata's arm, Jin gently taking Kazue's hand, Satoshi grabbing Satoru's shoulder and Kei holding onto the back of Cody's shirt. Although he kept his cool, I could see that Kei got something equally as bad as I did. 

"So this is a motive to kill..." Kanna murmured. "Almost laughable." 

_Laughable?_ Does she not have someone to love back at home or something?

**Is this motive revolving around public execution of loved ones?**

"Amazing, right?" MonoInu giggled, holding its paws to its snout. "I could just die! Die of laughter! Of excitement! Of _despair!"_

Hearne...could die if no one kills. If no one dies, they'll take away the one I love most...

"I'm gonna be sick again - " I groaned, stuffing my phone away before rushing out of the banquet hall. I no longer wanted to be in there, face to face with the hellhound that was slowly sealing my boyfriend's fate because we all decided to get along. 

Why...? Why is this happening...? 

As soon as I burst into my hotel room, I fell onto the bed. I didn't cry, I didn't groan, I didn't do anything but think. 

Think about why I was thrown into this situation. Why I was given such a role as leader. Why me? Why entrust their lives in _my_ hands? I'm nothing special, so...

So...

Before I could finish my thought, my grief and rushing mind began to tire me out. Within moments, I was out like a light. 

Into a world far away from the MonoMono Inn. 


	10. Chapter Ten - Reckoning

**Expect nothing to go your way, and you will never be let down.**

**Accept the despair surrounding your mind and you can face a euphoric release.**

**Allow your mind to become the puppet to someone else.**

**Why won't you? Why do you hold out?**

**Is it for him?**

**For that hunter? Angelina...**

**I'm disappointed.**

**...**

**...**

** D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !  **

...

...

I intended to spend the following day alone, wanting to search for clues to help us escape the hotel before anything drastic could happen. Being a leader means keeping everyone safe, right? I've never been a leader, I'm not...well-versed on these things. Still, it felt like the right thing to do, so it was what I intended to carry out. 

However, this plan did not work out. After about two hours of searching, I was interrupted by a blue-haired princess, walking with such a flow in her step that from the waist up she looked to be floating. Elise seemed to never stop smiling, though I could see a hidden grief in her eyes as she began speaking to me. 

"Tonight, I'm hosting a banquet in the banquet hall," She spoke softly, reaching over and fixing my hair. "I do hope you decide to attend, it's to keep hopes up in our group!" 

To keep hope up among the group? After a motive like that was announced? Elise sure has her head kept on right. Still, it's...

"This is...a bit last minute," I murmured, standing up fully to face her entirely. "I don't even have a dress on me, and god forbid I show up in my regular clothes..." 

"That is alright!" She chirped, hands clasped behind her back. "I managed to partner up with MonoInu, and he allowed me into everyone's room to place outfits!" 

...She was in my room? Somehow, that makes me not want to enter. My distrust must've been very high for me to not trust Elise of all people, and I felt almost...guilty for my feelings. 

Still, despite my feelings, I nodded and fixed my shirt. "Alright, I'll go." 

At this, Elise seemed to sparkle as she pulled me into a tight hug before letting go almost immediately. 

"I must be off to inform the others. Bye-bye!" 

With that, she left me alone. I spent another hour or so investigating the hotel before deciding to head back to my room to see just what Elise had decided to leave for me. Slipping off my shoes, I walked along the carpeted floor until coming up to the bed, where, true to her words, Elise had left a dress among other things. 

Elegant in style, the dress had a black upper half with mesh sleeves and a mesh collar piece, along with a knee-high red skirt and grey stockings. She had also left a small pair of red heels on the ground next to the bed. Oddly enough, it...resembled the dress my parent's made me wear to formal family events. 

No need to dwell on such a thing, though. I undressed from my regular clothes and folded them away to be washed later on. For a moment, I struggled to figure out how the dress worked before finally getting it and slipping it on before pulling on the stockings and leaving the heels for when I was to leave. Turning back to the mirror, I adjusted the dress to look just right before heading to the bathroom. I brushed through my hair, reapplied deodorant, and fixed everything with my appearance before freezing as I caught my own gaze. 

Haunting red.

Blood red.

Disgusting red. 

Elegant red. 

Dashing red. 

Enchanting red. 

I never saw my eyes as pretty. I never saw my eyes as anything special at all. The matter behind which I got them would forever taint the color for me no matter how often they tried to convince me that it was beautiful and powerful. 

Red was all they allowed. I could no longer see the grey I was born with in my eyes. 

Blinking away from the mirror, I turned around rather quickly to not allow myself to fall into a black hole of self-hate. I turned on my heels and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me before grabbing the red heels and slipping them on, fitting them comfortably to my foot and sighing. 

**This is gonna be a long night.**

I pocketed my room key once more, sighing deeply before heading to the elevator and all the way down to the banquet hall. 

...

...

D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !

…

...

You never truly know how good things are going until something goes wrong. The thought of your luck never crosses your mind until you can stare the void in the eyes; the void that took a friend. 

The banquet was just beginning, though. Elise gathered us at the front of the hall, everyone all dressed up nice and proper while she clapped and complimented everyone excitedly. 

"Okay!" She chirped. "We need two-two? Two watchmen to prevent MonoInu from getting in! Maybe we can alternate shifts!" 

We all nodded to this idea, liking the concept of all of us having fun while still being safe. In order to be humble, I offered myself to go first, thus beginning the ten-minute shift of watch duty before I was switched out for Cody and Kei. When I re-entered the dining hall, music was playing at a volume high enough for everyone to hear but low enough to not be loud. Everyone was mingling somewhere, whether near the food tables meticulously set up or the DJ booth being operated by Haruto, or by the tables kept up from the original hotel. I joined Kanna and Hana near the food table, smiling softly as I spoke with Hana about various things and giggling at the sarcastic and blunt jabs Kanna would make to our statements. She never looked away from me, or more specifically my eyes. 

Another ten minutes went by, and Cody and Kei returned in order to be preceded by Izumi and Yumi. This action left Suga all alone, so she retreated to Tooru's side rather instantly while waiting for her friends to return. 

This is where things take a turn. After talking with Kanna and Hana for a little bit longer, I turned to talk to someone else right as I noticed Satoru trip over a computer cord and fall, slamming his face onto the floor of the banquet hall. My eyes widened instantly as I watched this, but while others laughed at the dilemma, I rushed over to see if he was okay. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, on one knee as I helped him off of the ground. When he looked up, his nose was bleeding and crooked, and his eyes held pain from his fall. 

"Yeah, I just-" 

I sighed softly and stood up entirely, bringing him with me. "Come on. I have some medical supplies in my room." 

As Satoru began following us out, Elise called out to me. "Please, let me join you!" 

"Are you sure?" I smiled nervously. "You set up this party for us, why leave?" 

"I must make sure Satoru is okay!" She puffed out her cheeks. "Please, I won't interfere with your work!" 

Slightly hesitant, I nodded. With that, Kei was left in charge and the three of us embarked up to my room. I entered and removed my shoes, and the other two did the same before I sat Satoru on my bed to begin treating his nose. I first wiped the blood off, and by then Elise excused herself to retrieve some candy from her room for Satoru and me. 

"So..." He smiled awkwardly. "You good at doctoring?" 

"...Well, I earned an Ultimate from it," I deadpanned, cleaning off his face before grabbing his nose. "This is gonna hurt." 

One snap and scream later and it was done. I grabbed bandage and wrapped it around his head, forcing the nose to settle and heal. Then, it went silent before Satoru smiled warmly. 

"Thanks, Angie," He spoke softly. "You're real sweet." 

"It''s only my job-" 

I was cut off by a loud explosion in the wing next to mine. My eyes went wide and I cried out slightly with shock before Satoru cupped his hands around my ears to shield them from the noise. His eyes were widened, too, and as soon as the noise went away was when I stood up quickly. 

"I'm going to check whatever that was out-" I stated shakily, rushing and grabbing my shoes. Satoru grabbed my wrist, stopping me from moving with frantic breathing. 

"It might not be safe, let me go with you." 

We both put our shoes on and ran out, running down the hall to find the source of the loud noise. When we turned a corner was when we saw what damage had been done. 

The door to a room had been blown off, soot coating the doorframe and carpet near the room as a crackling sound came from inside the room. Before I could peek my head in, Satoru yanked me back into his chest right before MonoInu ran in. He was screaming like a firetruck and held a bucket in his mouth. He used that bucket to extinguish the fire before sighing and sitting down near the destruction. 

"Okay, you two can come in now!" The robot cheered. I sent an apprehensive glance to Satoru before furrowing my eyebrows and peeking in. 

_Smoke arose from a central area of destruction, pink liquid streaming from underneath it. A single foot attached to a green shoe stuck out from the rubble, as well as an arm and some hair._

My heart dropped into my chest. 

We got a bit closer and pushed aside some rocks, and that was when it played. 

The announcement that shattered my world. 

_**"A body has been discovered!"** _


	11. Chapter Eleven - Shattered Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined descriptions - Truth bullets description  
> Underlined bold - Truth bullets titles

**Why?**

**Why did this happen? Who fell for the motive?**

**Why? Why did this happen?**

**...Why her?**

**...**

**...**

** D a n g a n r o n p a : O v e r l o a d !  **

...

...

His voice, ringing in my ears like the sound of the explosion, played over and over again. I didn't even notice the rest of my classmates join us in the room and freeze at the sight. When I came to my senses, I turned around to them slowly. A headcount could determine the victims, right? 

Satoru, Satoshi, Suga, Yumi, Izumi, Haruto, Hana, Kanna, Kei, Cody, Aya, Arata, Jin, Kazue, Tooru, Kaoru...

No Elise. 

That confirmed my fears; planted them right into my brain and confirmed them. Elise was under that rubble. The only other person it could be is Terenzio, and he's long...gone. 

Elise Kettermine was the second victim, but the question is who? Who targeted her and why? Why _her_ , of all people? 

In my thoughts, I failed to notice MonoInu turn to us all before barking like an overexcited dog. 

"It's finally happening! It's finally happening! The first official death of the killing game!" It cheered, jumping before beginning to chase it's own tail. "Perfect! Now, let me give you all the rundown..." 

I listened intently. If I recalled correctly, these next steps are the bridge between life and death, and boy did I want to get off on the right side. Not everyone was tuned in, so I nudged Satoru to make him listen. 

"You will all get a set amount of time to study the crime scene, or investigate! After the time has ended, a class trial will begin! That's all you need to know, so have a little gift!" 

All at once, our phones pinged and lit up. I looked and grabbed mine before checking the notification. 

**Official MonoMono Inn Case File #1**

**Victim: Elise Kettermine, Ultimate Foreign Princess**

**Location: Elise's Hotel Room**

**Time of Death: 9:23pm**

**Cause of Death: Undetermined**

I scrolled down the screen, halting my scroll at an image of Elise. Her smiling face filled with kindness, her blue hair curled elegantly, her green dress...just...Elise. She was gone. Only a few moments ago, she was smiling and talking happily, and now she was gone. 

Maybe this was my fault. I could've prevented this if I had just told her to wait in the ballroom, right? 

...Maybe so, but I won't know that answer unless I investigate. 

**Investigation: Start!**

**Truth Bullet Collected: MonoMono Inn Case File #1**

I should start with investigating the body, right? I feel like that's right. With that in mind, I walked over slowly to the body and frowned, pushing some dirt and rubble out of the way before my fingers brushed against Elise's cold cheek. I froze up, feeling shock waves course through my veins with extreme feelings of guilt. For a moment, I stood still and let myself wallow before snapping out of the feeling and beginning to investigate. 

Her eyes were closed, as if she was at peace with what had happened. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth, and there were several cuts and bruises on her face and neck alone. She was bleeding from most of these cuts, and I figured they're caused from the rubble falling and scraping her. As I moved the rubble further off of her body, I noticed that some of her hair was chopped off by the debris. I also noticed her hands were bleeding from being heavily scraped up. Her dress was torn in several places and the skin underneath, now exposed, was also bleeding. Her legs were bloody and scraped up, yet her shoes remained in tact. One stuck out of the rubble while the other was crushed beneath it. 

**Truth Bullet Collected: Body Description**

Elise...didn't deserve such a cruel fate. She was indubitably the kindest one out of all of us, and even went to higher lengths to assure morale stayed strong. In the end, it was her own plan that backfired on her. 

How...just...how awful...

After thinking on it for a moment, I stood up to take a look around the room. The only one left in the room was me, and I had no idea where everyone else had gone. I hadn't even heard them leave. Was I that invested in this investigation? Did they not care enough? I'm sure they understand the severity of this situation, right? 

Sighing, I crossed my arms and decided to survey the room. 

All four walls and even the part of the ceiling that didn't collapse was charred. Furniture was broken, mirrors were shattered, clothes were strewn about and accessories had gone every direction and implanted in the walls. The only light was the flickering bulb near the doorway, which had somehow managed to survive the blast.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Room Description**

When I finished looking around the room, I decided to take a better look at everything that could've caused the explosion. My eyes glazed over the room carefully before spotting something right near the door frame. 

It was a thin yet durable piece of thread, almost invisible to the eye unless you looked hard. It reminded me of the type of thread used to fix clothes or cut clay with. It was torn into two pieces.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Piece of Thread**

I followed the thread up the left side of the wall, noticing it trailed all the way to what I felt could be dubbed as ground zero of the explosion. 

The area immediately around this area was charred a dark black. It was right next to the closet, right after where the thread was laid out. The thread cut off right at the center area, leading me to believe the thread was the detonation. A tripwire, maybe...?

**Truth Bullet Collected: Ground Zero**

As soon as I finished looking at that, a tap on my shoulder interrupted me. i gasped and turned around, coming face to chest with Jin. 

"Huh?" I blinked, peering up at the tall man. "What is it, Jin?" 

He just smiled softly at me and took my hands, leading me over to Elise and kneeling down. 

"Quick, we don't have much time. I feel we should send our friend off with a prayer of goodwill so she arrives quickly to Heaven's gates!" 

...Despite his poor timing, I looked at him and nodded. I wasn't a very religious person, though it didn't stop me from kneeling down and joining him in prayer. It was a sweet gesture, and I knew Elise would appreciate it. 

But I didn't have all the time in the world. I knew I had to collect as much evidence as possible, and if pushing Jin away meant the best for everyone then that was what I was going to do. 

"...I'm sorry," I sighed. "if you have no intentions of helping me during this investigation, please leave-" 

Wait. 

Jin could be of help to me in narrowing down a list of suspects. 

"Wait, Jin, actually..." I frowned, crossing my arms. "Where were you at the time of the explosion?" 

Jin's eyes widened slightly before he smiled kindly, clasping his hands together. "I was dancing with Kazue in the ballroom! We didn't even leave room for Jesus, how scandalous!"

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. 

**Truth Bullet Collected: Jin's Alibi**

I nodded and dismissed him finally. When he left the room, I took one last survey around the room. One last look at the rubble and the damage done, and at the girl who shouldn't have died in the first place. 

With a saddened look, I left the room to find someone else. If I could get everyone's alibis, then I would be able to narrow this down further. Just before I left, however, I caught sight of an untouched box in the corner of my eye. When I walked over to it, I noticed it was supposed to be attached to the thread but fell just short. I opened the box slowly, already having a clue as to what it was. 

**Truth Bullet Collected: Undetonated Explosive**

It looked really simple, so it was a wonder how someone could build it to be so strong. Fearing for my life, I stood up and placed the lid back onto the box before finally leaving the room. 

I bumped right into Tooru, who had his hand on Suga's shoulder as she peeked into the room curiously. When I emerged, she jumped and hid behind the art critic. 

"Are you mad at me?" She mumbled, seeming genuine in her words. I raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not, what's wrong?" 

"Because I'm totally mad at you!" She jumped back out, sticking her tongue out. "Taking all the glory for yourself, huh?! Jerk, you dumb pig! Stupid! I haaaaate you, Angie!" 

I just...sighed. I was in no mood to deal with Suga and her antics, and here she was, starting in the most inappropriate of times to start. 

"Suga, Tooru, where were you two at the time of the explosion?" 

They both blinked before Tooru tapped his chin in thought and hummed. "I was in the ballroom talking."

"I was waiting for Izumi and Yumi to come back from their guard duty, so I was with Tooru while I waited!"

I just nodded again, taking a mental note of their answers. 

**Truth Bullet Collected: Tooru and Suga's Alibis**

Almost immediately after I spoke to Tooru and Suga, a notification popped up on my phone from MonoInu. It was bright red and demanding, compelling to look at despite the sudden drop I felt in my stomach. 

"Please make your way to the hotel elevator in the lobby!" MonoInu barked excitedly. "It's time for the trial!" 

I sighed and pocketed my phone, looking at them slightly and noticing their gazes going to each other before looking down nervously. 

"Hey," I looked to Tooru. "Take her down with you. I'll be down there in a second, okay?" 

He nodded and took Suga's hand, taking her down through the stairs this time instead of the elevator. I took one last look at Elise, smiling solemnly like I knew she would want to before heading downstairs, myself. 

Everyone was there before me, and the atmosphere was heavy. When I finally arrived, it only took another second or so for the dog to appear out of nowhere. 

"Welcome, welcome! Let's get on!" 

One by one, we entered the elevator. It felt too small for us all. The air was heavy. I was suffocating. 

When we were all on, he pressed the button to go down. 

Klink...klink...klink...

Down into the elevator shaft we went, into almost certain doom for one of us or all of us. 

I didn't know which was the worse option. 


End file.
